Stay the Night
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Hugo finally plucks up the courage to ask Lucian to stay over, but he has to get it past his parents first, and he's not sure they'll agree if Rose and Scorpius were anything to go by. HugoOMC with a little bit of RonHermione on this side. Warning for implied sexual themes - nothing graphic.


_**Written for lezonne's Duct Tape Competition: Red - write about something tempting**_

* * *

**Stay the Night**

His parents were enjoying their morning coffee in the kitchen when Hugo entered. Their mood appeared to be happy as they both read an article in the _Prophet_ together over something that probably meant nothing to him. It seemed to be the perfect time to ask; catching them in a good mood would mean a better chance in getting them to agree to his request.

"Morning, Hu," Hermione said, smiling as he joined them at the table. "How are you?"

Hugo only nodded in response. He'd been out of school for only a week, and already he was bored.

_Get a job_, Rose had suggested. But it was too soon. He just wanted to enjoy doing nothing, but at the same time that was the last thing he wanted. At least until he knew his NEWT results and could think about a career based off them.

"I was wondering," he began after a moment and they had returned to what they were doing. His dad was dressed for work, but his mother looked as if she had the day off today. Not in his plans, but he would work around that.

They looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Can… can Lucian come over?" He swallowed hard, heart pounding in his chest. It had been difficult enough telling them that his relationship with Lucian was more than just a friendship – but they hadn't cared about that, thankfully. In fact, they hadn't seemed that surprised at all. But if Rose asking if Scorpius could come over was anything to go by, this request would receive a different response.

"Of course, Hugo. Of course he can," Hermione told him.

Hugo bit his lip. It was obvious she hadn't quite understood what he had meant, and part of him debated whether or not to continue letting her believe he was inviting him over for lunch. No, that wasn't the way to go.

Honesty.

"What is it, Hu?" she questioned.

"Can he… stay the night?" There, he'd said it. It was in their hands now.

Ron, who had been more interested in something in the paper, looked up, startled. Hermione tried to keep an even expression, but it was obvious she hadn't expected that question from him. It was Rose's job to worry them, not his.

"Oh… well… I suppose," Hermione answered weakly. "If…if he wants to."

Ron only grunted in agreement with his wife.

"You let Scorpius stay!" Hugo argued, immediately defending himself. He could feel his face turning red, his fists clenching, and his temper rising.

Curse those Weasley traits!

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"No, _I_ let Scorpius stay," Hermione informed in. "Your father was completely against the idea. But I'll say to you what I said to Rose: you're both adults and are able to make your own decisions."

"But you still don't like the idea, do you?" Hugo retorted angrily. "Is it because he's… he's a guy?" He knew it was too good to be true. They weren't okay with his sexuality. He'd always assumed that would be the case, which was why it had taken him three years to actually tell them. They said they were okay with it, but this just proved that they weren't. Kissing was okay, but anything more….

"Hugo," Hermione almost sighed, as if she'd expected this at some stage. "Hugo, that's not the case at all. Lucian is a lovely young man and we like him very much. Lucian is more than welcome to stay the night." She forced a smile.

Hugo grunted. "You're so convincing, Mum," he spat. "Fine… fine, we'll just go somewhere else for the night, then, if he's not welcome here." He stood up, pushing his chair back so forcefully it fell to the floor. "You said you just wanted me to be happy."

"Hugo!" Hermione was also on her feet, but it was too late; her son had stormed from the room, the front door slamming behind him.

"You could have been more convincing, you know," Ron said unhelpfully after a moment's silence. "You don't like the idea of Lucian staying over?"

"No, it's not that at all. It's… it's _Hugo_, Ron!"

Ron frowned, confused. "So?"

"He's our baby, Ron. He's still so young."

"He's eighteen."

"But he's still our _baby_, and him asking to have someone stay over just means he's not that anymore." She finally returned to her seat and her coffee. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"Well, you did."

"And you were so much help!" Hermione snapped, suddenly glaring at her husband. "You said nothing, just like you did when Rose asked the exact same question. Though, back then, you complained to me for the rest of the week that I shouldn't have allowed it."

"That was different; Hugo isn't dating Malfoy's son."

"I should go and talk to him, let him know I didn't mean it."

"He's always been paranoid about it," Ron said. "It was probably a big step for him to even ask us."

"I know," Hermione answered, staring absently into her half-drunk coffee. "I know."

"Do you want me to say something?" Ron asked gently. "Unless he's Apparated somewhere he probably hasn't gone far. I can bring him back."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still on the coffee. "I'll talk to him," she assured him. "It was me who upset him, not you."

Ron patted her hand. "He knows you didn't mean it," he said.

…

Ron was right. When Hermione went looking for Hugo she found that he was only sitting on the kerb outside of their house, playing with the gravel on the road. She'd half expected he might have gone to the Finnigan's to see Lucian, but was glad to see him still there.

As she sat beside him he gave her little notice. Hermione opened her mouth more than once to speak but didn't know what to say. Eventually, she settled for a simple, "I'm sorry."

Hugo didn't answer her, but instead threw a small stone across the road so that it landed in the neighbour's garden.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Hugo," Hermione tried again. "You know I would never –"

"I know," Hugo interrupted. "It was just… hard to ask you in the first place. I kind of expected you to say no."

"I didn't say no."

"But you only said yes because you knew you had to."

"Hugo…." Hermione hesitated a moment before continuing. "Hugo, it has nothing to do with Lucian and you, or anything like that. It's just… to me you're not eighteen years old. To me, you're still me son and I love you very much, and I don't want you or Rose ever growing up. It's not because it was Lucian at all; it was because it's you."

"But you were fine with Rose and –"

"No, but I can't stop either of you, can I?" Hermione said. "I know that, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. You know that Lucian is welcome here anytime."

"Maybe I should move out?" Hugo suggested.

"You know we don't want that."

Hugo shrugged. "Yeah, but you're right. I am eighteen now, and I don't know… maybe Lucian and I could get a place together or something."

"You haven't been together that long. Don't you want to wait a while? At least until he finishes school?"

Hugo shrugged.

"Well, it's up to you," Hermione told him. "We raised you and Rose well enough that we trust any decisions you make for yourselves. And while you're living here, Lucian is always welcome, just like Scorpius was always welcome when Rose was living here."

"He never was welcome, just tolerated."

"Tell him to come round, and if he'd like he can even come for dinner with us," Hermione continued, ignoring his last remark. She got to her feet. "Actually, I'll invite Rose and Scorpius over, too," she added, as if talking to herself. "We can all eat together."

Hugo smiled up at her, nodding. "I think he'll like that," he said. "Thanks, Mum."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't thank me," she said. "You shouldn't have to. Make sure you let him know soon."

She left him to his thoughts once more.

…

While Lucian accepted the offer, Rose came by herself. Apparently while Hugo had been worrying about his parents approving of his relationship with Lucian, Rose and Scorpius had sat down and realised that their relationship wasn't working anymore. Despite every time they saw them they appeared happy, their feelings for each other were no longer romantic.

Rose was a bit upset, but at the same time, she was relieved that it hadn't ended badly. They vowed to remain friends, because that was all their feelings were anymore.

Hugo wasn't sure if she was aware, but she still wore the engagement ring he had given her four months ago. He wasn't going to tell her now.

Ron, who appeared desperate to say something about the situation, managed to not say anything at all other than asking Rose if she was okay. Hugo was rather impressed with his father, if he was being honest; he was sure that deep down he had never been more relieved in his life.

As for Lucian; well, since Rose had come home in tears, he had been forgotten. Simply another guest in the house, and Hugo liked it like that. No reason for awkward conversation.

They ate in relative silence; Rose sniffled every now and then, but overall it was a pleasant evening. Hugo and Lucian cleaned up, and after that they took their chance to leave, disappearing into Hugo's bedroom.

No one even noticed – they were all too preoccupied with the sudden end of Rose's engagement.

"Well… this is nice!" Lucian grinned, lounging out on Hugo's bed. It was the first time he'd been to their place – most of their time was spent curled up in the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. That wouldn't happen anymore.

"Sorry about my sister," Hugo said, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable. His boyfriend was lying on his bed, but did that mean he was supposed to join him or –? The temptation was there, but… no.

Lucian shrugged. "I have a sister, too, remember," he said, placing his arms behind his head. "They're annoying as heck."

Hugo smiled. "She didn't just break up with her boyfriend, though," he said.

"She's not engaged either," Lucian added, nodding as if this solved everything. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, thinking for a moment, then turned back to Hugo. "What's it like not having to go back to school?" he asked.

"Terrifying. Waiting for your results, especially… not knowing anything…."

"You're a brilliant Charms student, though," Lucian told him.

"Not many careers for that, is there?" Hugo grumbled, shuffling uncomfortably in the middle of his floor. Lucian appeared oblivious to his discomfort.

"No, but you're even better at inventing your own spells! If you can come up with something that helps… that helps Hippogriffs live ten years longer, I'm sure they'll love you."

Hugo snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Mum'll be pleased if I could do that."

"One more year for me… I don't know what I want to do, though… and it'll be strange without you and your cousins. It'll just be me and Quenton." Quenton was his twin brother.

"Er, Lucian…." Brown eyes turned on him. "Is there room for me on that bed?" His legs were starting to ache from the standing. And, well, he hadn't invited Lucian over so they could stand at opposite sides of the room all night and talk about school.

Without a word, Lucian slid over, patting a space next to him. He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said.

"It _is_ my bed."

"I love you."

Hugo faltered for barely a moment, but it was long enough to make the smile disappear from Lucian's face. It wasn't like they hadn't _implied_ those words before. It had just never actually been said between them. Especially at such an inappropriate time.

"I mean –"

But Hugo wouldn't hear any excuses. He captured Lucian's lips with his, hands cupping his face, barely letting him catch his breath. "Me too," he said the moment he broke away. "I love you, too."

"Well, that's a relief. For a moment I thought you were going to run away screaming."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, too." Lucian dared not break eye contact with him. He took in every aspect from the freckle right under Hugo's left eye, to the long nose at the end of his face. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hugo wanted to know, pulling away.

Lucian chuckled. "Us. Everything. All of it."

"I'm not following."

But his only reply was to kiss Hugo again; bigger, better and more passionately than ever before. "So," he said, taking Hugo's hand in his. "What do two people do when they're alone together in a room, yet one's parents are just down the stairs?"

Hugo could only grin. He had a few ideas.

* * *

_**This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, now, but I was never inspired to write it until now... if that makes sense. This is just a little piece of my head canon, and I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**I know I kind of failed at incorporating temptation well into this. It was supposed to be Hugo being tempted by Lucian, but, well... it was kind of there. **_


End file.
